Be my prince
by sararain0
Summary: An AU in which, Naruto is a prince who has to live like normal people for a while to prove himself as a good king to his family but he ends up in Sasuke's house and falls for him. He who was suppose to be a peasant but was actually the lost prince of the Uchiha nation .The same nation that they were fighting with for many years .


**Disclaimer :** What do you mean disclaimer? I totally own these characters *Sarcasm * Well at least I'd love to but oh well, they are not mine XD

 **Warning :** It's a sns fic. I'm not still sure if I want it to be sn or ns or even sns but it's about Naruto and Sasuke nevertheless so be warned .

 **Author's note :** This fic is based on a headcanon I posted three weeks ago on tumblr. I already know what's going to happen in the next chapters so I think it's going to be a 15 chapter fic. The first part is just a long summary of what's going on and then we'll get to the real story. Just another thing, I like making lots of plot twists in my stories, so don't believe anything until the endXD

 **Summary :** An AU in which, Naruto is a prince who has to live like normal people for a while to prove himself as a good king to his family but he ends up in Sasuke's house and falls for him who was suppose to be a peasant but was actually the lost prince of the Uchiha nation. The same nation that they were fighting with for many years.

 **BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE**

Long ago there was a land called Uzumaki with a powerful and kind king who thought he had everything he wanted. The king was a handsome blond haired man with a high level IQ and luckily for him, every one seemed to love him. Unlike others who became king only by being the pervious king's son, he gained what he had with hard work and wisdom. It wasn't uncommon for people in that land to gain such a power that way. The first was another king who lived before him.

He fought with darkness and won his country to bring it into light. His wife was a powerful Uzumaki who surpassed the power of light and with controlling their giant dragon Kurama, she helped her husband to push the darkness called Uchiha aside and start a new. After their death two other kings ruled their land but they never stopped fighting with the darkness .

One day the third king, who ruled the land before the blond, lost his precious daughter in a heartbreaking event and decided to make his son who was younger than his lost daughter, Asuma , the next candidate for being a king but his son could never behaved the way kings had to behave.

He was a good son and a very good person in general but every one could see he wasn't cut out to be a king. Losing his other child was hard enough for the third to make him close his eyes on Asuma's mistakes but a family opened his eyes. One of the family members was a red haired women who reminded him of his lost child.

She was a beautiful red haired women in the age of twenty who had the same power as the first's wife had. She was full of spirit and she could always help every one with her powers.

Her name was Uzumaki kushina and she kept getting stronger every day by the help of a blond guardian called Namikaze Minato.

They were the perfect match and anyone could see how further they could go together. They even had a new born child called Menma who could give them hope. This family started as a common family with simple lifestyle but with their hard work the third started testing them and eventually made them the next king and queen of uzumaki land.

That was how the blond king achieved every thing he had and hoped for his son to do the same but unfortunately his son seemed to be more focused on other things. As a prince the child couldn't associate with other children and he could never get out of the castle. That was why he was mostly looking for freedom instead of being a good future king. As a child he thought he could be a king and have his freedom as well but the real world wasn't that kind to give him both of the things he wanted. Minato knew that Menma could never have both, so he always told his son to concentrate more on being a suitable candidate for king,rather than thinking about getting out of the castle.

Every thing got harder when the prince of the darkness killed his family who were finally able to make peace with the Uzumaki land and became a king who wanted nothing more than fighting with the light and destroying it. The queen and the king of Uzumaki land got really distracted from their family to protect their land and little Menma got lonelier than ever. There was still times when Kushina found time to say goodnight to his beloved son with a short story but even that stopped when Menma turned thirteen .

The prince always tried to gain their attention by messing up the castle or acting inappropriate in front of others or yelling at them whenever he could but they still seemed so far away to reach. Finally on his eighteenth birthday, his mother found some time to spend with him and as his gift , they went near the gates to see how the outside world looked like. They went on the walls beside the gates and looked at every one working happily in their land. It was a really heartwarming moment for Menma, it looked like a dream.

He felt proud to have such a parents who could take care of such a peaceful land and he felt more eager to become some one even stronger than them. He was enjoying the view and admiring everything when Kurama suddenly appeared in front of his eyes.

Kurama had been caged in the castle for ages because not even Kushina was able to control it but there it was, out of the cage and growling at every thing and every one. Everyone started running around and The houses started to crumble and get destroyed. The guards along with Kushina and Menma went to take care of their land but Kurama was so strong. Every thing happened so fast and before he knew it, Menma found himself near the dragon.

Kurama kept firing on the guards and he finally saw what it was after, Menma. Menma got out his soul to fight but Kurama kicked him with two of his wings. Menma's head got hit on a wall and he eventually passed out.

The only other thing people had witnessed was a big light that took every thing important to their land away. That was the last time anyone had seen the young prince. They couldn't even find his body and every one assume he got burnt by Kurama's fire.

The queen of their land also died. She left the king alone with the sadness of losing his most important family members and a land to protect. No one knew what happened to kurama and they all assumed one day, they were going to see it destroying their land again. They all kept on living without getting much bothered about losing their prince or queen but the king could never stop staring at their big family photo on the wall every day and wonder what would happen if…

 **BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE . BE MY PRINCE**

In other part of the land , there was a blond haired teenager with watery eyes and bloody face walking without looking at the road. His stomach was growling but it didn't seem to bother him much since he felt like his whole body was on fire. He had some dirty ripped off cloths which could barely cover him up. Suddenly the world started going around in front of his eyes and he fell on the ground.

A man on his horse was rushing toward him but he wasn't paying attention on it since his eyes was on his bag to pull something out of it. The teenager brought his head up but he still felt dizzy and wasn't sure what was really happening in front of his eyes. His muscles were weaker than he expected and he fell on his face again. The man finally looked at his front and saw the boy but it was too late to stop his horse. The horse screamed and decreased its speed and just when it was about to hit the boy, the boy got pushed over by another teenager.

"You Usuratonkachi. What do you think you're doing sleeping on the road?" The other teenager yelled as he got away from the blond. The younger teenager finally opened his eyes to see who was talking to him. For a second every thing was blurry but when his vision finally became clear he saw him.

He was a tall teenager with black and soft looking hair and black narrowed eyes. His skin looked pale but it suited his eyes perfectly and was shinning in the sunlight . His blue shirt looked a bit dirty but it was probably because of him rolling around on the ground for saving the other teenager. There was a confused look on his black eyes and he narrowed his eyes as he finally asked. " What happened to your face?"

The panicked look was the last thing he remembered before waking up in a dark room. He looked around and after a while of trying to see what was going on in that darkness, he saw a figure standing beside a wall in front of him.

"You're finally wake!" The figure stated as he got closer to him. " Do you remember what happened?"

The blond stared at the figure before looking down.

"No." He whispered and narrowed his eyes.

"Are You sure?Because You were just about to get crushed by a horse but thanks to me you're still alive…yet. "

The blond looked up again with wide eyes. So it was the same boy who saved him. "What happened to the man who was riding it?"

It was dark but he still could see the boy lifting up an eyebrow."He went somewhere to get some thing for us to eat. He said it's on him since I saved him from killing a Child."

"I'm not a child." He growled and closed his eyes in frustration. He opened them again after a few seconds and looked at the boy again. "Where am I?" He whispered.

"You're at my house right now."

"No, I mean... Where...As in what village."

"What do you mean? Don't you know where you were before the accident?" The boy asked with a frown and the blond sighed.

"I don't know because… I don't remember anything. I feel like there are a lot of things I need to remember about the past but all I remember is getting kicked by some strangers because they kept asking me questions about my past and I couldn't answer them because I couldn't remember. Then they left me like that and I kept walking because I knew I'd died if I stayed there. I don't remember anything else." He said and looked away again in order to look at anything other than his eyes. He felt something in his chest twitch as his stomach started growling.

The other boy looked away as well and sighed." I'll go out to see where the guy went. You should stay here untill I come back and don't touch your bandages. you're lucky the guy had some." He said as he started walking toward the door. The blond reached his hand to his face and found some bandages. He smiled as he looked at the boy again.

"Thank you." He said with a bright smile. The boy turned back looked at the blond to nod. "What was your name again?" The blond asked and the dark haired boy answered after a pause."Sasuke… My name is Sasuke." The blond's smile got wider as he replied." Thanks Sasuke. You can call me Naruto."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow again. "I thought you said you didn't remember anything. " He asked and heard the blond laughing.

"I remember this one." Sasuke stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds before turning again and heading out.

Naruto watched him as he walked out and closed the door behind him. He looked around to the small room in that darkness and saw nothing more than a few clothes on a corner and some sheets and pillow beside it. He himself was already on a sheet and there was a bowl of water beside him.

He took it and tried to drink some when a part of his reflection showed itself on the water. His eyes got wide and he put the bowl beside him before taking his hair on his hand and bringing it in front of his eyes. He stood up and rushed toward the door and open it to gain more light.

He looked at the ground in confusion. He stayed like that for a long time thinking and after some minutes he looked outside the house and saw the road and a horse with two passengers beside it. He recognized Sasuke's face and realized the other man was the guy who almost hit him with his horse.

"So let me get this straight. you can't remember anything except for your name." The guy asked and Naruto nodded as he put his empty bowl of ramen beside himself.

"And you have no idea how you've ended up here."

"Give it a rest Kakashi. He already said he doesn't remember." Sasuke said with an annoyed tone. Kakashi who was the horse rider fixed his scarf which was in front of his neck and put it on his lips.

"Well some one has to ask. If he doesn't know where he'd came from and who he is, then it means he doesn't know where to go from now on or where to stay. It means he doesn't have a work and he has no real skills to get one. He can't stay with you either,am I right Sasuke ?"Kakshi asked and Sasuke gave him no reply except for a glare. Naruto's eyes got wide as he heard those words from the guy.

"Wait, What do you mean I can't stay here?" Sasuke had rolled his eyes before taking all the bowls to wash them without bothering with an answer.

"Hey,I'm talking to you basta-"

"Listen to me Naruto." Kakashi said in the middle of Naruto's sentence and made the blond looking at him again." I'm sorry for the accident this morning. Sasuke doesn't bother himself with others and you're lucky he'd already done this much for you. He even let you stay in his house this long and took care of your scars. You can't expect more from him."

"But…But what can I do now? I don't even know where I am."Naruto was panicking. How could he live without a house of food? How should he get food anyway? What was he going to do from now on?

"Relax Naruto. I said you can't expect more from HIM not me." Naruto looked at the man with wide eyes." I feel like I owe you for this morning so I can help you to find a job."

Naruto blinked in confusion as he asked." A job? " The older man sighed and nodded.

"Yes a job. I don't have a place for you to stay sine I'm always traveling but I do have some friends who might need someone like you to work for their farms. This way you can gain money and get food. You an save a bit of your money and in a few months or more, you can get a small place." Naruto frowned and bit his lip.

"Thank you for your help. I'll do my best to do that… job." He said the last word like it was an unfamiliar word to him. "But where can I sleep in those months?"

"You can stay here." They both turned to look at Sasuke with wide eyes because of what he said. Sasuke was looking at the ground with a frown. Naruto smiled widely and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke … Than-"

"But in one condition." Sasuke continued as he looked at the blond in the eyes. "You pay me some amount of money instead of saving up and I'll let you stay." They kept staring at each other for a while and then Sasuke got back to sit beside the other two.

"I think that's a good idea for now Naruto. At least until you understand what you want to do or get back your memory." Kakashi said with a wink and Naruto lifted an eyebrow before smiling .

"Ok …You'll get your money." Naruto said and watched Kakashi standing up.

"Ok then, I'll come back to get you tomorrow morning. You think you can start working tomorrow? " Naruto nodded and Kakashi smiled from behind his scarf then headed toward the door. "See you both tomorrow." That was the last thing he said before closing the door behind himself. Sasuke stared at the door for a while before lighting two candles and sitting down again.

They both sat in silence for a while and then Naruto started talking again. "Hey Sasuke …" The raven just turned his face to look at him in respond. "Why are you living alone? Don't you have any family?"

Sasuke frowned and clinched his fist. " It's none of your business." Sasuke said with anger and it angered Naruto in return. He didn't know why the raven was acting that cold but he knew that he didn't like that attitude at all.

"You don't need to act like a prick all the time y'know?"

"Hn, Like anyone asked you about your opinion Usuratonkachi."

Naruto growled in frustration as he laid on his sheet again. How could he possibly live with a Bastard like that? He just hoped thing get better from now on.

"Wake up sleepy beauty. It's time to work." Nope. It definitely wasn't better.

Naruto stretched his hands above his head and rolled around to lie on his back. He opened his eyes with a yawn and massages his right eye. "Alright, Alright. I'm up now." He rolled his eyes for the guy who was sitting in front of him and Kakashi chuckled.

"How are your wounds?" He asked and sat beside the blond.

"Magnificent ,If you ignore how much it hurts." The guy let out another chuckle and took out a scroll from his bag pack. He opened it and continued talking. "Well at east you're fine enough to make comments like that. Have you changed your bandages yet?" The blond frowned and shook his head as a reply. Kakashi nodded without even looking away from the scroll." I thought so. I brought some bandages with myself. You can change it before your scars get infected." He said and handed over he said object to him.

Naruto stared at it for a while before standing up and looking around. "Where is that other boy… Sasuke was it?"

"He's at work. He has to work too y'know?" Naruto's lips formed a thin line as he stared at the bandages again.

"So… How am I going to do this?" He mentioned the bandages. Kakashi finally looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"What does that have to do with Sasuke being here?" He smirked behind his the scarf." Don't tell me you thought he would do it for you." Naruto kept staring at him and Kakashi laughed out loud.

"You don't know Sasuke at all. Just because he did it once, it doesn't mean he'll do it again." He said and turned his eyes toward his scroll again.

"But I don't know how to do it and it's not like I can see my face and figure it out like that. "Naruto said in disbelieve. He was living with the boy so it couldn't kill him if he'd give him a hand. Kakashi sighed and pull the scroll beside himself.

"I'll help you this time but you need to learn how to do it yourself. It's a cruel world with cruel people on it. Some times they don't even care if you die right in front of their eyes." Naruto's eyes got wide. What was he implying?" I'm not talking about Sasuke. I'm just saying, you can't expect others to do any thing for you. At the end of the day, you're the only one who can actually help yourself. "

Naruto kept walking beside kakashi's horse in the road. He was staring at the ground thinking about what he'd heard from Kakashi. Could some thing like that be true? Who would let some one else die right in front of their eyes? Who could be that cruel? Naruto had a hard time thinking about it.

"Here we are. This is the place." Kakashi said from above the horse. He still had his scroll in his hand. Naruto looked at the place and his eyes got wide. The smell ,The name ,Every thing looked like it was a …

"Ichiraku ramen? A ramen shop?"

"You don't seem like a fan of ramen. I'm impressed to see you can even read. " Kakashi said as he stopped his horse to jump down. When he looked at Naruto again, a big toothy smile was present on his face.

"I LOVE RAMEN. I thought you said I was going to work in a farm." Naruto yelled in excitement but got Kakashi to frown in return.

"You lost your memory but you remember ramen …"He looked back to the shop." You must really like ramen. "

They both entered the shop and saw a man working behind the counter. "How do you do old man? How's every thing going on?" Kakashi said and the man looked back. He looked surprise to see Kakashi in front of him.

"Kakashi? When did you come back? I thought you were gone for good this time." Naruto's eyebrow started jumping up and down from frustration. This guy didn't seem like he liked Kakashi that much and he brought Naruto here without even telling the guy? Kakashi laughed and sat in front of the counter." Is this how you welcome me? I feel hurt."

The man actually laughed in return. "What do you want Kakashi?"There was a pause from Kakashi before sighing and answering.

"I brought you someone. I was hoping you could let him work here."

The an looked at Naruto and then Kakashi again. He seemed like he was considering the offer but he looked unsure about something. "Do you trust him? What if he's one of them?"

"I don't… but I want you to give him the job any way." Kakashi said and the guy frowned.

" Are you insane Kakashi? I can-"

"Please sir. Let me work here." Naruto yelled. His fist was clinched and his eyes was closed. He didn't know what suddenly came over him,he just knew that he didn't want to lose the job that easily."I don't know what you are talking about but I really need this job. I don't even know how to do it but … I'll do my best if you teach me and let me do It…believe it. Don't take this chance from me… " Naruto said the last sentence in a whisper but the other two heard it as well. None of them talked for a few seconds. Naruto opened his eyes again and looked at the old man. The man was looking at Kakashi with a strange expression on his face.

"Take him in Ichiraku. You won't regret it."

"Alright." Naruto's eyes got wide as the man said that word. "I'll let you work here if you learn everything I teach you today." Naruto smiled widely and jumped to hug the old man. He tightened his grip and laughed out loud.

"I won't let you down. I'll learn every thing." Naruto yelled but the man just slowly pushed him away.

Naruto let go and sat beside Kakashi again, still smiling happily. He knew the man accepted his request too quickly but he didn't care about the reason. He was just too happy to care.

The day ended and Naruto tried to memorize every thing the old man said. It wasn't an easy job but he tried his best and he hoped he could remember it all the next day he turned back to the shop. He felt so exhausted as he was turning back to his new home.

Kakashi left the shop as soon as Ichiraku said it was ok for him to work there so he had to go home alone. Not that he really minded. The shop was really close to his place and walking alone helped him think about every thing he needed to think about.

He put his hand on his pockets when he felt the cold air freezing them and remembered it was Sasuke's clothes he was wearing. His own clothes were completely torn apart so last night Sasuke gave him a pair from his own. Every one seemed to see Sasuke as a person who didn't care about anyone other than himself but ever since he'd seen him, the guy helped him a lot. Yeah it was hard to talk to him since he couldn't stop making sarcastic comments but he didn't seem like a bad guy at all. He smiled as he got closer to the house but his smile disappeared as he remembered how he ended up where he was.

He knew lying wouldn't be the best way to live out of the castle but he couldn't think about any other plan to make them letting him stay. He felt sick in his stomach as the guilt took over him. It was too late to tell the truth anyway and it wasn't like that small detail about him remembering his past could be that important. Naruto tried to convince him self that a lie like that wouldn't matter, but it didn't stop the uneasiness he was feeling at the moment.

TO BE CONTNUED

So that was it for now. I thought since it's the first chapter, I should make it short so lets stick with this much for now XD Tell me what you think if you felt like it.


End file.
